


a christmas gift

by bebe8s



Category: IT (Movies - Muschietti), IT - Stephen King
Genre: Alternate Universe - No Pennywise (IT), Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Dom/sub Undertones, Explicit Sexual Content, Lingerie, M/M, Masturbation, Panties, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Power Bottom Eddie Kaspbrak, Service Top Richie Tozier, i didnt mean for this to get SO horny, i do not care for that guy!, maybe a bit of plot but not much, richie and eddie are happily married and they fuck a lot, we all know that ok
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-24
Updated: 2019-12-24
Packaged: 2021-02-26 05:55:45
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,581
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21928570
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bebe8s/pseuds/bebe8s
Summary: “Please tell me you aren’t searching my room for where I’ve hidden the presents” + “You invited how many people over for Christmas dinner??” + “Just how much eggnog have you had?”
Relationships: Eddie Kaspbrak/Richie Tozier
Comments: 10
Kudos: 214





	a christmas gift

"I'm sorry,  **you invited how many people over for Christmas dinner??** " Eddie asked incredulously. Richie just gave him an innocent look before mumbling, "Fourteen."

"Richie! Christmas is in literally  _ two days _ . You cannot just spring that on me!"

"I don't know if they're all coming, so it could be less?" Richie said, trying to ease the situation.

"That just makes it worse! How do I prepare for an unknown number of people? It was just supposed to be us and the rest of the Losers!"

"Well, I know, but my assistant was going to be all alone, so I invited him. And then my manager said he and his wife had nowhere to go, and then-"

"I love you for having such a big heart, but I hate you for this," Eddie said softly, wrapping his arms around Richie's neck and staring up at him.

"I can tell the other people that we miscalculated and can't fit them. Really, it's my fault," Richie said. He felt bad for springing this upon Eddie so close to Christmas.

"No, no, no. Don't do that. It will be fine. You just have to actually  _ help _ ." 

Richie nodded and leaned down to press a chaste kiss to Eddie's forehead.

\---

And that's how Richie found himself exhausted on Christmas, desperately waiting for this dinner to be over. He had been up all day cooking with Eddie, and it was quite a draining task. Richie had learned that mashed potatoes were not as easy to make as he thought, and that Eddie's delicious mac and cheese does not just make itself. Honestly, the whole illusion of Christmas has been ruined for him at this point.

Now he was seated at the table, Eddie on one side, his manager, Kevin, on the other. Everyone was telling stories, their dinner finished long ago. And Richie was finishing his third glass of eggnog, which probably wasn't the brightest idea. But as he drained the glass, he reached forward to grab the pitcher for a refill.

He was downright giggly at this point, loudly telling stories that made Eddie's cheek go bright red. He had just opened his mouth, starting up the story about the time he accidentally got a butt plug stuck up Eddie's ass, but Eddie cut him off before he could even get more than a sentence out.

"You are  **_not_ ** telling that story!" Eddie said with his palm clapped over Richie's mouth. Richie just maneuvered his head so that he could suck Eddie's pointer finger into his mouth. This earned him a swat, but all he gave back was a wink.

"Alright,  **just how much eggnog have you had?** " Eddie snapped at him. There was still love in his voice, though.

"Maybe a lot," Richie said with a grin, bringing his glass back up to his mouth.

"You are impossible. I'm kicking everyone out. Just go to our room and sober up so I can give you your last gift, okay?" 

Richie listened to him. As he stood up and waltzed down the hall, he could hear Eddie apologizing and saying that Richie was far too drunk to continue hosting company and whatever other professional-like host stuff he could muster. Richie smiled listening to Eddie's excuses.

When he stumbled into the bedroom, he went straight for the bed. But then a thought sparked in his head. Eddie had probably hidden this said  _ gift  _ in the bedroom. It wouldn't hurt for Richie to look around a bit. Had he been sober, he would have known this was stupid and he would never find it. But he was far too intoxicated to be thinking about that.

He had been shuffling around in their closet for a few minutes when he heard Eddie clear his throat behind him.  **“Please tell me you aren’t searching our room for where I’ve hidden the presents."**

Richie shook his head sheepishly, though he was obviously guilty.

"They're not in here, anyways. Go back out to the bed and I'll get it."

Richie listened. His head had started to clear up a little when he was caught, but he was still tipsy, so he moved languidly back to the bed as he heard Eddie shuffle into the bathroom. He sat himself up against the pillows, staring at the closed bathroom door, wondering what was on the other side. 

He was _very_ quickly brought out of his own thoughts when Eddie opened the door. He had a Santa hat on and some lacy red panties. And that was it. Richie's mouth was already watering.

"So, originally, this was going to be because you had been such a  _ good  _ boy this Christmas, but then you went and invited all those people over, and drank a lot of eggnog, and told a lot of inappropriate stories, so now I'm not so sure."

Richie could not form a single sentence. The only thing running through his head was  _ Eddie panties Eddie panties Eddie panties _ .

"What do you think, baby? Have you been good? Or have you been  _ naughty _ ?" Eddie leaned down to mouth at the sensitive skin on Richie's neck, and Richie's entire body shook with anticipation.

"Oh, fuck, Eds. I'll be so good for you. So fucking good," Richie rushed out, desperate for more contact. Eddie slid his right hand under Richie's sweater and began ghosting his fingers over Richie's skin.

"Here's how you can be good, baby. You're gonna strip down for me and then sit right where you are and watch me open myself up. If you can do all that, then maybe I'll let you fuck me. But if not… I'll just let you watch me make myself come, while you can't do anything about it."

Richie was hard as a rock under all of his clothes. He was so used to being in charge and this was _so_ different. He fucking loved it. He scrambled to pull his clothing off, wanting to listen to everything Eddie had said. Seconds later, he was stark naked and seated back on the bed. Eddie was down at the foot of the bed, stretched in an ungodly position with his lingerie shoved to the side as he spread some lube onto his fingers. Richie let out a desperate moan as he watched Eddie slide in his first finger. He wasn't even being touched, but he honestly thought he might be able to come just like this.

"Oh, God, Rich. Wish these were your fingers. They're so much longer, so much thicker. They stretch me out so well. Too bad you couldn't just be a good boy today."

Richie wasn't sure if he had blinked in the past few minutes. His eyes were so focused on Eddie. And the stark contrast of the red lingerie on Eddie's skin. And the noises falling from Eddie's mouth. It was all too much. Richie reached one hand down, wrapping it loosely around his cock, but was immediately chastised by Eddie.

"No, no. That's not how this works. All you get to do is _watch_ ," Eddie moaned out, picking up the pace of his fingers. He had three shoved inside now, and Richie really thought he might cry if he didn't get to touch _something_ soon. Luckily, Eddie seemed to get that. He crawled up Richie's body, swinging his legs over Richie's hips and straddling him.

"I'm gonna ride you now, baby, because you've sat here like such a good boy, Chee." Eddie leaned down to press a sloppy kiss to Richie's wanting lips. It was the first kiss he'd gotten all night, so Richie savored it. Eddie kept kissing Richie as he sunk down onto his cock. 

Eddie moved slowly at first, grinding down deeply but agonizingly slow. He did this until Richie was whimpering and bucking his hips up, chasing more friction. 

"Wanna- _ god _ -wanna fuck you for real, baby, please let me. Let me make you feel good," Richie begged. Eddie just slid off of him, laying down and letting Richie climb on top. He bent Eddie's legs upwards, very thankful for his extremely flexible husband, as he started to fuck him in earnest.

He was thrusting in and out at a punishing pace, hitting Eddie's prostate every time. Eddie was too far gone to be in control anymore, completely blissed out on Richie's cock. Richie could tell that Eddie was getting close from the way his moans were getting higher and more frequent, so he reached forward and wrapped his fist around his cock, timing his hand with his thrusts.

It only took a few pumps to have Eddie crying out Richie's name and coming all over his stomach. Richie stroked him through it, fucking him until he was writhing from the overstimulation. He pulled out then, rapidly stroking himself over Eddie's body.

"Want-fuck, Richie. Want you to come on my face," Eddie moaned out, still coming down from his orgasm.

"Oh, fuck, baby. That's fucking hot," Richie said, moving forward and positioning himself. He was close, and when Eddie stuck his tongue out and looked up at Richie through hooded eyes, Richie's came on his face in long spurts, letting out a long moan that sounded something like  _ Eddie _ .

Then he crashed down next to Eddie, panting heavily. Once both of them had calmed down, Richie looked at him and said, "You know I'm gonna have to misbehave more now, right?"

Eddie just shoved him, to which Richie said, "Also, you look like a whore. Here's a wipe."

**Author's Note:**

> thank u to my best friend clara for inspiring me to write this christmas smut. she hopes u all appreciate the role she played in my creative process. 
> 
> come hang out with me on [tumblr!](birightsrichie.tumblr.com)


End file.
